A Child Lost
by ivy45663
Summary: Ponyboy goes away to summer camp and is lost in a forest fire. Will he survive or not? Read to find out. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is my new story. Hope you like it. Please read and review._** **_This is a short story as I am now working on my next one. It's called Soul Survivor, and is about Ponyboy being in the car wreck too. Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon. _**

Jayden Shepard exhaled sharply. She was shaking, chills racked her slender body as she thought of Ponyboy cold and alone tonight. She knew he was afraid of storms and thunder. She sat beside her cousin Tim as he drove to the Curtis house. Lightening lit up the sky when they got out. '_Please let him be home.' _Jayden frantically thought. She ran across the porch and pounded hard on the door.

"Darry, it's Jayden and Tim," she said in a voice she didn't recognize. An instant later, the door was jerked opened.

She saw blue-green eyes, a broad chest and faded blue jeans that hugged lean hips.

Tim pushed her past him and they entered the tidy living room. Darry's eyes were icy, but his expression was surprised and concerned at the same time and he still had that iron will that had cost them both when they were dating.

"Tim, Jayden, why are you here?" he asked knowing she should have been at the camp where Ponyboy was.

"There was some trouble at camp. Pony . . . Pony," the words tumbled from her lips.

Darry stepped closer to her, but didn't touch her.

"You're hurt. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Ponyboy is lost. I don't know what happened, but we need to get down to the school."

"I'm taking you to the hospital first Jay," Tim barked. "We'll meet you there."

"All right," Darry quickly agreed. "Soda, we gotta go. Come on," Soda came running out with Johnny.

Darry sent the quiet greaser to round up the rest of the gang and have Curly meet Tim and Jayden at the hospital. Ten minutes later they were on the way.

Darry Curtis knew better than to freak out even as he felt it closing in, he fought it. The man couldn't afford to panic not with Soda beside him trying not to break down again. Not with the gang in the back, and not with his little brother's life at stake. Gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, and he drove faster to get to the school.

He pulled into the parking lot, praying it had been a mistake. He started shaking. Tremors shook him as a dozen different emotions hit him all at once. Shock, disbelief, anger and flat out fear. Turning to Soda, Darry saw the terror in his brown eyes.

"We'll find him. He'll be fine."

"He's only a little boy. Darry, we have to go get him."

"We will Pepsi-Cola, just calm down," Darry told his brother pulling him into a hug.

"Mr. Curtis, I'm Scott Jones. The search and rescue have been called to help find your brother. I was just about to brief them."

"Why can't you just go and get him?" Soda asked.

"It's not that easy," someone replied.

"Okay people, listen up, we've got a lost kid. Twelve years old," he pointed to a map. "Last seen at the Tulsa Red River Conservation Camp about three hours ago, when camp was evacuated."

"Why were they evacuated? How did Ponyboy get left behind?" Dally questioned.

"There was a small problem, and we didn't feel the children were safe. We are not sure how the child got left behind."

"What problem?" Soda demanded.

Realizing at once something was terribly wrong, Darry stepped toward Soda and put a hand on his shoulder.

:Mr. Curtis, let the professionals do their job. They will find him," Mr. Jones said.

"We're not going to sit here while Pony is lost out there," Darry growled.

The other greasers nodded and he noticed Tim and his boys there too. Soda shrugged Darry's hand off.

"Tell us what the hell is going on. Please that's our baby brother," he begged.

Mr. Jones sighed. "A fire was reported early this morning. We don't know how it started, but with the high wind and dry weather, it took off quickly. It's already burning out of control and the decision was made to bring the kids back."

"How was Pony left behind?" Darry growled.

"The children panicked, our head counselor didn't notice Pony was gone."

That was when Darry noticed Paul heading toward them.

"Darry, I'm really sorry about Ponyboy. I didn't realize he was missing until the busses arrived here."

"I'll bet," the oldest Curtis drew back his fist and belted him. "If anything happens to my little brother, I'm coming after you. Let's go boys."

The group of greasers walked out the door. Scott Jones hurried after them.

"Mr. Curtis, the fire is small. It can still be contained. Let the search party handle this," he ordered.

"Last time I checked I don't take orders from you and I am not leaving my 12-year-old brother out there. Get out of my way before I move you," he bit out.

"Darry, stop it. None of this is helping," Jayden said walking up to them. "I'll take care of them Scott. They are friends of mine."

"I'll be in touch," he walked off to study the map.

"Darry, come with me. I know the area where he was and the trails. We can go look for him," Jayden told him.

"All right. Let's get out of here," Tim bellowed. Soon three cars full of greasers were headed up to the camp.

"I hope it don't rain," Ponyboy Curtis whimpered aloud, wishing he was home with his brothers and friends. "Darry always said thunder was God moving furniture around, but I don't believe him."

Pony was scared, more scared than he ever remembered being. Even when his Mama and Daddy died because then Darry and Soda had been there.

It had all started when the other guys at camp were picking on him because he was a greaser. A group of them went on a hike and the counselor suggested a game of football. Pony knew he was in trouble. He was tackled several times, hit with the ball and tripped. Paul even egged them on. Eventually when the boy complained of a headache, Paul told him to go away. Pony wondered off feeling sick, sure that his ribs were bruised, the back of his head bleeding where he'd been hit. Pony shivered and huddled deeper into his thin jacket.

'_Darry, come get me. I need you_,' the young boy thought as thunder rumbled and lightening lit up the sky. He wanted to go home.

Darry drove as fast as he could, but it still took almost 30 minutes to reach Red River Camp. Jayden sat silently beside Soda starring into the darkness. The tension in the car was almost palpable. It was six o'clock now. Pony had been missing for five hours now. When they finally reached the campground, it was buzzing with activity. Getting out Soda threw his arms around his older brother.

"Dare, we have to find him."

"We will Sodapop."

Jayden looked at the group and knew it would be faster if only two went.

"Guys, I think Darry and I should go on alone," she said.

"No! I'm going to," Soda told them. They could see smoke in the woods.

"Oh God, Ponyboy," Soda felt like he's been punched in the stomach.

"Soda, I can't take you or anyone else into that," Darry told the boy.

"I'm going," he repeated.

"Please, I'm not telling you. Pepsi-Cola, I'm begging you to stay here. I can't concentrate on finding Pony if I'm worried about you too," he told his brother.

"I just want him back."

Darry nodded then addressed Jayden.

"Let's go."

Tim stepped up. "Don't worry about Soda. I'll keep him here. Be careful."

"Thanks, we will," after hugging Soda one last time, the couple slips unnoticed into the woods.

"This way," the sound of Jayden's voice jerked the greaser back to the present.

"There's a place Pony liked to go to think."

"Haw far?"

"Another half mile or so."

"I should have never made him come," he muttered under his breath.

"This is not your fault. Darry, he should have been safe. I didn't realize the boys had been picking on Pony. Paul told them he didn't belong there. I guess they were trying to make him go home."

The dark-haired man couldn't stop thinking that Pony was all alone. He was only 12. Still a kid, who was too young to know what to do in a forest fire.

"This is the area," they stopped, Jayden stood a few feet away. It was a cool night and Darry knew his brother would only have a light jacket or even worse his flannel shirt. He could feel himself losing it, but fought it because he didn't want to fall apart now.

Pony could see the fire burning from a distance, he had gotten lost on the trial and knew he was in danger. His head hurt and he was having trouble thinking. He had no way of knowing that at the rate it was burning, the fire could take hours to reach where he was.

Soda was pacing the room when Mr. Jones came storming in.

"Where's your brother?" he demanded.

"I don't know."

"Some of my people saw them headed into the woods."

"So," Dally snapped.

"So I can't guartnee their safety."

"Darry will find Ponyboy, that's all that matters."

"You don't understand how dangerous it is out there, if you don't know what you're doing, you die."

"Jayden knows what she is doing," Tim said.

Sodapop jumped up. "I have to do something. I can't just sit here anymore," he shouted.

"I have something you can do," Mr. Jones said.

"What?" they asked.

"We need to dig trenches so we can set back fires and hopefully stop it. We have men coming, but it will be awhile."

"Where do you want us?" Dally demanded while Tim went to the phone.

Soon the greasers were with the other men digging. Mr. Jones led about 20 more greasers down to help. He stopped by Tim.

"How did you get so many to come help?"

"We always stick together and take care of our own."

They could see the red glow of the fire against the skyline, smell the smoke.

"Oh God, Pony is in that!" Soda moaned.

"Easy Buddy, he'll be okay," Steve told him.

The light was fading and Darry knew that Ponyboy would be terrified all alone in the dark.

"He was here. Darry, look," Jayden pointed to a book by the tree. The man picked it up with a trembling hand.

"It's his. Why didn't he stay here?"

"He's prolly lost, but he can't be too far ahead."

The thought of Pony wondering around was tearing him inside out. Darry's face crumpled.

"Oh God, Jayden, he's got to be scared to death."

"Darry, I need you to calm down for me."

"I want him here with me."

"I know Dare."

He shut his eyes tightly trying in vain to stop the red-hot tears falling, but they refused to be stopped and ran unchecked down his pale cheeks.

This was not like Darry Curtis, who was used to being in charge and had to be taken over the care of his two youngest siblings after losing not one, but both parents in a tragic accident. His pain was too much and he couldn't hide it anymore. He fell to his knees.

"Where the hell is he?" He shouted.

"Darry, calm down. I need you to take a deep breath for me."

He tried, but ended up gasping.

"Dare,"

"I want Pony."

"Come here."

He almost didn't hear the whispered words. It was an offer of comfort and he desperately wanted it. Darry knew what being in her arms meant, her soft voice reassuring in his ear.

Darry was so tired of always being the strong one, always alone, always pretending he was fine. Just once for a little while he wanted to be held. When he wouldn't move, Jayden pulled him closer and he fell against her. She could smell his cologne. Memories assaulted her and she remembered how right they'd been together.

"It's killing me Jay. I want him back."

"We'll find him."

"Ponyboy means the world to me."

"Shh. I know. We will find him," she stroked his hair. "Go ahead and let it out. I've got you."

Darry didn't want to cry, not now, he needed to be strong for his brothers. He needed to be the rock they needed him to be.

After a long while his cried stopped and he moved away from her comforting arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't have time for melt downs."

"It's okay. Considering the circumstances, it's totally understandable."

"Thanks Jayden."

"Your welcome Darry," they walked on occasionally they caught sight of a footprint.

"It doesn't make any sense," Jayden murmured.

"What?" Darry asked.

"He's weaving around. That's why the search party didn't find him. By the irregular pattern I would say he's hurt or in shock."

"That means Ponyboy could be headed right into the fire," Darry whispered.

They walked another 30 minutes before Jayden stopped.

"We're going to camp here, get an early start in the morning."

Darry stared at Jayden. "I'm not stopping," he told her.

"We are both overtired. We could miss something in the dark. It's late and I say we stop tonight."

"I have to keep looking."

"Dare, we need to rest so we can start fresh tomorrow."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. They sat up camp and soon had the small tent up. After a quick dinner, the couple turned in.

Pony tried to stay awake, he was so cold. He could smell smoke and knew he was in trouble. With the small flashlight that had been in his pack, the boy pulled out his notebook and started writing to have something to do. Back at the Red River camp, Sodapop was restlessly sleeping. By the time morning came, the fire was raging strong and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and review**_

Darry and Jayden had been hiking all morning. They sat down for a hasty lunch.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents. Tell me how you've been?"

"We're doing well. As long as we stay out of trouble, I get to keep Soda and Pony. I work two jobs, Soda dropped out to go to work, Pony is on the track team and gets straight A's. He's going to be something when he grows up."

"Do you ever think about me?" Jayden asked quietly.

"Every day. I've wanted to call you so many times, but there's more than just us now."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a Shepard," she said bitterly.

"That has nothing to do with it. I won't give the boys up and I can't ask you to give up your dreams to be with me."

"It should have been my choice," she said brokenly.

"Maybe, but I'm doing the best I can. Jayden, I didn't want you to resent the time I have to spend with my brothers. It's been really hard on Ponyboy. He started having nightmares and I think all my attention should be focused on him right now. God only knows why I let the state people bully me into sending him to this place."

"I understand why you did it. I could have helped with Pony, I still can if you will let me."

Darry stared at the sky and didn't answer.

It was getting dark again, Pony wanted to cry at the thought of spending another night alone. He could see the fire burning its way toward him, jumping up he ran away. In his haste, he ran in the wrong direction. The frightened youth was headed straight into the flames. Finally needing a break, Ponyboy stopped observing the area all he could see was fire and smoke.

"He went this way," Darry moved his flashlight over the leaves. He could see where someone had fallen.

"What the hell?" he muttered. There was a notebook under some debris. Picking it up, the man saw the cover and recognized it as Ponyboy's. After setting up camp and eating, Darry opened the tablet.

"_Darry, I wish you would come get me. It's getting dark and I'm so scared. I'm sorry you got stuck with me. I know you hate me because I ruined your dreams. Paul told me that's why you sent me to camp, so you wouldn't have to spend the summer with me. I...I still love you."_

Darry turned the page. There was one written to Sodapop to.

"_Sodapop, you gave me hope when I didn't have any. You understand me better than anyone in the world. I'm sorry I'm always a bother to you because so many times you had to play peace maker or comfort me when I cried. I was so selfish because I didn't offer you anything back. I love you and wish I was with you now."_

"God," Darry bit out under his breath.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"Ponyboy has been writing in here. He wrote to Sodapop and me," he let her read the pages.

"Dam," she sighed. "We'll find him soon."

He flipped to the first page.

"_I don't understand why Darry made me come here. I wanted to stay with him and Soda. I really miss Mama and Daddy, but being with my big brothers made it better," _Darry turned the page.

"_We went on a hike, I didn't want to, but Paul made me. The other guys decided to play football in the clearing. The game turned rough and I tried to sit out, wasn't allowed to. Paul laughed when I was tackled by all four guys. My ribs are sore and I took a hit to the head. He told me to go back to camp if I was going to be a baby. Even though I was bleeding. I'm not even sure which way to go now, guess I'll find out."_

"Dammit, how could Paul do that?" Darry questioned sharply.

"He prolly didn't know Pony was hurt," Jayden said.

"He shouldn't have sent Ponyboy back alone," Darry was numb. His baby brother was wondering around lost and hurt in a forest fire and it was all his ex-best friends' fault. They'd been searching a long time with no sign of the boy. About midnight they set up camp again. Pony tried to stay awake, he was shivering and hurting. He sat down to write in his book and discovered it was gone, so he started walking again praying it was the right direction. Pony didn't realize he was going in circles which would turn out to be a blessing in disguise for the young greaser.

"You boys did a good job, you should go home. We'll call when there is news," Mr. Jones told the group.

"I'm not leaving without my brothers," Soda shouted at the man.

"I guess you can stay here."

"Come on Soda, let's go get some food," Steve told his pal. They walked to the cafeteria where three boys were arguing with Paul.

"This is wrong Paul! I don't want any part of it."

Soda recognized the one talking as Bruce, one of the guys on the hiking trip when Pony disappeared.

"Just shut up and no one will know," Paul snapped.

Soda stalked over to them, his eyes flashing, quickly followed by the gang and Mr. Jones.

"Paul, is there something you forgot to tell us?" Mr. Jones asked.

"No," was the terse reply.

"Look . . . " Bruce started only to be cut off by Paul.

"Shut up now Bruce."

"No, I'm not getting blamed for an innocent kid's death. There's a reason Ponyboy didn't come back to the camp."

"What?" Soda demanded.

"Paul sent him in the wrong direction, and the kid was hurt and confused."

"How was he hurt?" Dally wanted to know.

Bruce explained it. "So when Paul sent him back, he was bleeding," Bruce finished and hung his head in shame.

"Why? What did Pony ever do to you?"

The counselor looked away.

"Go ahead and tell him big shot," Bruce said.

"Tell him how you thought if the state took the kid and Darry was rid of him that he could go back to school and football."

"Wait, my little brother is in that hell because of a dam sport?"

"I didn't mean for Pony to get hurt."

"What did you think living with strangers would do to him?" Soda busted his mouth.

Dally and Steve pulled the angry greaser off him.

"Easy Sodapop," Steve muttered.

"How can you tell me to take it easy? He deserves everything he gets."

"Yeah, he does. Sodapop, you need to settle down, your brother's will need you when they come back. I'm telling you this scum will pay," Tim promised.

"Whatever," Soda gave in and let Steve pull him away. Two-Bit and Johnny followed as they all stared out the window. The fire was orange in the sky, but it was determined the camp ground was safe for the moment.

"Please God, keep them safe," the middle Curtis prayed, and it was silently echoed by everyone in the room.

"This is all my fault," Darry whispered. "If I hadn't sent him to camp, he would be safe with me."

Jayden pressed a finger against his mouth.

"Don't say that again. We can't think in what-ifs', it's a waste of time and energy we don't have."

He knew she was right, but he also knew none of this would be happening if he'd kept the boy at home.

"Pony can't be too far ahead," Jayden told him.

Pain ran through Darry at the thought of Ponyboy out here alone again.

"I can't stand thinking of Pony being hungry, cold or scared," he said.

"He's a little fighter Dare. He'll get through this. Do you know why?"

He shook his head no.

"Because he will have you, Soda and the guys to help him," she looked at the sky.

"We'll eat and rest a few hours, then start again," Jayden gathered firewood while Darry fixed some food for them. When they lay down, Jayden didn't protest when he reached for her knowing he needed comfort.

Pony drifted in and out of awareness, the blaze was getting closer and when he looked at the sky, it was now black with smoke. He had to get to the lake.

"Jayden, wake up. We gotta move, the fire is almost here," she jumped up. They grabbed their packs and took off.

"The lake! Darry, that's where Pony's headed. It's our only chance."

When they'd been running about 15 minutes, they heard a terrified scream. Pony screamed again as flames licked toward him. He was exhausted and as far as he could see there was fire all around him. He was frozen in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is my next chapter. I have chapter three of Soul Survivor done too. I just need to type it in. Hopefully by Monday it will be posted. **_

_**Yes I know Pony seems kind of young, but that was the way I wanted him. Please review.**_

Running faster Darry and Jayden reached a ravine where they saw Ponyboy paralyzed in fear as flames closed in around him. Darry could see he was crying, trying to scoot away from the heat.

"Ponyboy! I'm going to get you out of this," he shouted. "I need you to stay right there."

The little boy crept closer, holding his arms out. Darry looked around frantically for a way to get to his brother. Then without thinking, because he really didn't have a choice, he ran through the fire.

"Darry!" Jayden felt terror consumes her as he ran toward the child. Her first instinct was to race after him, but she couldn't. He had enough to deal with right now. She watched as Pony clung to the older man weeping. He took a few precious seconds to hold him close.

"You came for me," Pony cried.

"You had to know I would."

"Sodapop?" he asked hopefully.

"He's fine. I made him stay at the camp. Listen Pony, we have to go back through the fire," Pony shook his head. "No, don't make me," he begged

Darry saw flames flickering over the path.

"It's the only way Ponyboy," heat scorched his face. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his youngest brother.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked.

"Hopefully keeping you from getting burned."

"What about you?" Pony wanted to know as Darry picked him up.

"Hold on to me and hide your face against my shoulder," he took a step forward. Smoke burned his eyes and he held Pony close. It seemed like forever, but an instant later they burst through the wall of flames. Coughing, he felt his arm burn and set Pony down to rip his flannel shirt off.

The older greaser wanted to stop, wanted to check Pony's head, but knew it was only going to get worse. They were running out of time, and he scooped Pony up.

"Darry, the lake is just ahead. If we cross it, we can go north and out run the fire," Jayden told him. She could hear Pony's horrified sobs as they ran. At the lake, he struggled to get down.

"I can swim," he told them. They waded into the deep water holding hands. In the middle, Pony lost his footing and went under. Darry made a grab for him.

"Ponyboy!" he wrapped a strong arm around the boy. "I've got you Little Colt."

"Darry," he screeched. "Darry," his voice sounded so tiny. " I'm scared."

Closing his eyes, holding him close, Darry murmured to him.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here. Baby, I've got you and everything is all right now."

They made it to the other side. Pony moaned Darry and Soda's names over and over as Jayden checked his head wound. He shivered in the other man's arms.

"Jay, he's freezing. We need to get him warmed up," Darry said frantically.

"I'll heat something up for him. There should be dry clothes in my pack since it's waterproof."

"Come on Little Man, you'll feel better when you have dry clothes on," Darry led the boy away and soon helped him change and wrapped in a warm jacket.

"Drink this Ponyboy," Jayden handed him a cup of steaming soup.

"Let's rest awhile. Darry, he's too wore out to go on now."

Darry nodded and ran a hand through his dark hair watching Pony shiver.

"Come here Little One," Pony dived into his arms and held on in a death grip. Jayden smiled at the two.

"You are so good with him," she said after Pony closed his bloodshot eyes.

"I've had plenty of practice the last few months," he told her.

"I w-want to go home," the little boy sniffed.

"We're going home baby," Darry said. "By tonight you'll be sleeping in your bed with Sodapop beside you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"We should go," the woman said after a few hours.

"I can't," Pony mumbled.

"You have to. Pony, Sodapop is waiting on us. I'll help you," Darry told him standing up.

"Darry?" Jayden spoke his name. He turned to look at her.

"When we get home, I want to talk about us."

He nodded and held a hand out to her. Jayden didn't think they would ever make it there. The trio had to stop often when Pony was too tired to go on. Darry ended up carrying the boy. The light was fading when the outline of the buildings came into view.

Steve sat by his best friend. Sodapop had been quiet for a while. The door opened, Tim and Dally along with several other greasers walked in. Tim's face was busted up and Dally's knuckles were bleeding. Then Paul came in leaning on a friend, badly beaten.

Seconds later, Two-Bit came running in shouting.

"Someone's on the trail," the gang of boys ran out, Tim in the lead. When someone tried to take Ponyboy, Darry growled and jerked him away.

"Easy Darry, let me take him," Tim slowly eased Pony away.

A heartbeat later Soda spotted his family. His heart wrenched and he stumbled.

"Pony," he whispered.

"Soda, oh, Sodapop," tears fell at the sound of his little brother's voice. His eyes went to his tall, dark-haired brother.

"Go with Pony, and I'll be right there."

Tim took him inside so he could be examined by the doctor. Darry refused to be treated. He had an overwhelming need to see the boys more than anything. He needed to hold them both and give his thanks to God that they came through this hell alive.

Numb with fatigue, Darry slowly stood on shaky legs. The nurse protested, but Dally waved her away and stood by his buddy, knowing where the oldest Curtis was going. People parted and they walked into Pony's room to find the little boy lying on the bed, in Soda's arms. Darry breathed a sigh of relief as he gazed at them.

Dally and Tim soon had the room cleared and left the three alone.

Darry's chest was tight and he was stunned at how close to tears he actually was.

"You okay Darry?" Soda asked when he stopped b y the bed.

"I'm fine. How's Pony?"

"Doctor said he could go home as long as we keep an eye on him."

"I'll go see when we can leave," he started to leave, but was stopped by a small voice.

"Darry?"

Turning he saw Pony running to him. He knelt in time for the little boy to fling himself in his arms and hugged him.

"You need to lie back down," he put his little brother back in bed. "Try to rest. We'll be home before you know it. Soda and me will be right here," they lay on either side of him, so holding both his brothers hands, Pony closed his weary eyes.

"Darry your arm needs treated," Jayden said from the doorway.

"I'm fine," he told her. "It's a small burn, no big deal."

Tim, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny followed her into the room.

"We're heading out. You take care of baby Curtis," Tim said.

"I will. Thanks for everything guys."

"We'll come by later," Dally told him. They waved and left. Jayden went to the door.

"Jayden," Darry whispered her name.

"Darry," she replied.

"Will you come to the house with us?" he asked. "We have a lot to talk about."

She nodded and went to tell her cousin. Darry was mentally and physically exhausted, and looking forward to some down time.

Once home, Darry put Pony in his room and convinced Soda to lie down with him. He stood watching the child who'd changed everything, who made him realize this was where he wanted to be. He wanted them to be close again. A family and vowed they would be. Before waking Ponyboy up, he let Sodapop read the notebook

"Dare, I know you love Pony. He knows it to," Soda confided after his little brother woke up. Darry stared at them.

"I do," he admitted. "I love him and you with all my heart. I want us to stay together," his strong voice broke, but he went on.

"I need us to be a family again."

"We want that too," Pony replied and Soda nodded in agreement.

"How's your head feel?" Soda asked Pony.

"Better,. It doesn't hurt so much."

"Think you could eat something?" Darry wanted to know.

Pony shrugged and curled up by Sodapop.

"Maybe some soup?"

He nodded and Darry went to the kitchen. Both boys were asleep when he came back. Later the guys came over and it was a pretty typical evening. Darry, Tim, and Dally were outside talking, the subject turned to Jayden.

"What about you and Jayden?" Tim asked.

Darry sighed, then admitted, "I don't know."

"She loves you."

"I know that," Darry said. "I love her to."

"So maybe you should start dating," Dally said.

Darry smiled, his blue eyes icy.

"It's different now. I have nothing to offer Jayden except two lost little boys and a hard life. I can't do that to her."

"For a smart man, you can say some really stupid stuff," Tim said. "She wants you. Pony and Soda won't need you forever and Jay knows that."

"But I can't ask her to wait."

"If I know my cousin, you won't have to ask."

"Darry, Pony is calling for you."

"Coming," he got up. When he came back outside, everyone was gone except Jayden.

"I've thought of you so many times," he told her.

"I've thought about you too," Jayden watched him, then closed her eyes. "Darry . . . "

Her voice trailed off when his fingertips gently touched her face. He didn't intend to kiss her, but that's what he did. Her lips yielded softly to his. Darry knew it was crazy to want her, to want and hope for something that would never be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the last chapter to my story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I am in the process of editing Ponyboy's Nightmare and I have a new story I am working on that is titled Broken Trust. I have two weeks off from school and I am hoping that I will get a few chapters of it posted soon. **_

Darry leaned against the porch rail and looked at Jayden, the moon cast a shadow over them and she had never looked more beautiful to him. Sitting his glass down, he reached for her.

"Come here baby," he murmured, pulling her across his lap so he could cradle her body close, staring down at her sweet face. "Thank you for being here," he said, gently stroking her hair back. "You know I realized something through all of this," he said.

"What is that Darry?" Jayden's finger traced his cheek.

"When you are in love, it doesn't stop even if you want it to," he replied softly.

"Say it," she whispered. "I need you to say it," she looked into his icy, blue eyes.

"I love you Jay, I always have and I always will," he finally told her.

She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other for a long time.

"I love you to," she replied as Darry found her mouth with his in a hungry, desperate kiss.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked when they came up for air.

"We take it one day at a time. Right now Pony and Soda have to be my first priority, but I want you in my life. Jayden, I swear if you give me the time and chance I know that we can have something special," he told her.

"We already do and I don't want to lose it. I understand about the boys and don't worry I'm good at waiting, I'll be here for as long as you let me," she told him tenderly.

"Let's do something tomorrow, just the two of us," Darry suggested rubbing her back.

"Ok, what?" she asked, relaxing against him.

"How about a picnic?" he wanted to know.

"Sounds like fun, but I better head home now," Jayden said getting up. They said goodbye and Darry went into the house. Pony was asleep, so he waited on Soda and then went to bed excited about tomorrow.

Darry and the boys were sitting at the kitchen table when Jayden walked into the house at 7:30 the next morning. She was wearing a blue sundress, her long dark hair hanging down her back; she sat a picnic basket down.

"Want some breakfast?" Soda asked her.

"No thank you, I ate earlier," she sat by Pony and smiled at him. "How are you feeling Sweetie?" she wanted to know.

"Better, I'm going with Sodapop today," he told her happy to be spending the day with his favorite brother.

"I'm sure that you will have a lot of fun," she told him looking at Darry.

"Soda, you get off at 4:30 right?" Darry asked putting plates in the sink.

"Yeah, Two-Bit is going to come and get Pony at noon so they can go to the movies; then come back to the DX," he told him.

"All right, make sure he eats lunch," Darry reminded him since Pony hadn't touched his breakfast.

"No problem," Soda said grinning at his brother.

"We'll be at the lake if you need me," he told them.

"We will be fine," both boys said as they left letting the door slam behind them.

Jayden helped Darry do the dishes, and then he led her to the car. The couple made small talk as they drove to the lake laughing about old times. After walking in the woods, enjoying the quiet and each other, they found a spot to be alone because both of them knew there was much to talk about and neither wanted to be overheard. Jayden set out lunch near the calm water, under some trees where a cool breeze was blowing.

Darry stood staring at the water. "When ever you are ready, lunch is waiting," she told him nervously. He glanced at her, and then followed her to the trees.

They knelt beside each other and Jayden handed Darry a plate loaded with fried chicken, cole slaw, and rolls. She tried to hide her trembling hands.

"Do I make you nervous, Jay?" he asked with a chuckle, taking the plate from her.

"Maybe a little," she admitted calmly as they started to eat, savoring the food.

"Darry, how are you and Pony doing?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure; I don't think he believed me when I told him that Paul lied. He wants to, but I think he's scared to," he responded.

"Have you seen Paul lately?" she wanted to know.

"No, and for his sake I hope that I don't," he looked at her, his blue eyes flashing with violence. Jayden touched his arm and felt the man relax. They sat together enjoying the peaceful day, Darry finally got to his feet pulling Jayden with him and they headed home. He dropped Jayden off at Tim's house with a kiss.

Back at the DX, Pony wasn't feeling so hot so the boys left the movie early because the boy wanted his brothers. Two-Bit dropped him off and left. Soda got Pony a 7-up and he was sitting with his head on the desk. Bruce stopped by to see Soda, who was shocked and shouted for Steve.

"Hey Soda, can we talk for a minute?" he asked quietly. "Alone," he added when Steve walked up to them.

"Go ahead, I got your back," the greaser told him so Soda nodded and they went into the office, closing the door behind them.

"What Bruce? I don't have much time. Ponyboy is tired and I want to get him home," Soda told the soc.

"I wanted to warn you about Paul. He's been talking about all that he's lost. You know his job, scholarships, his girl basically everything. He blames Pony for it all. You should watch out for him, I don't know what he is planning, but I know that it involves your brother. I have to go now," he turned to leave.

"Bruce, why come and tell me?" Soda asked through clinched teeth.

"I guess I feel sorry for Ponyboy. None of this is his fault, Paul went too far," he said opening the door and leaving.

Steve listened while Soda told him what the other boy wanted.

"You go ahead and take the kid home, I'll close up here," he said.

"Thanks Stevie, I'll see you later," Soda told him, helping Pony stand up. On the short walk home the two brothers had a chance to talk.

"Soda, why did Darry have to send me there? I mean I could have just stayed out of his way," Pony mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Pone, he didn't want to. Our caseworker said that you had to go, something about a new program they were trying out. Darry didn't have a choice, he argued to keep you with us, but they said if you didn't go that they would remove us from his care. He really didn't have a choice," Soda repeated as they walked into the house. Darry was sitting in his chair resting with his head on the back of it. They made polite small talk until Pony yawned and went to lie down.

Soda told Darry what Bruce had told him.

"I've tried talking to Pony. Soda, he won't believe me," Darry said despair in his normally strong voice.

"We'll get through to him somehow," Soda said. "I'll get him and we can try talking to him before the guys get here," he came back with the very sleepy, sick looking kid. They sat back down.

"Pony, I love you and you belong here with us. I would never want you to live anywhere else," Darry pulled him up into a hug. "What you wrote in that notebook was so wrong Pony; you give us a reason to get up. You are a wonderful, smart, resourceful child and I'm a better person for knowing you," Darry told his little brother honestly. Pony only shrugged and went back to bed.

Darry sighed watching him go, knowing that now was not the time to make him listen and it wouldn't matter anyway if he didn't want to hear what he was saying. When the dreams came, both Soda and Darry were there to comfort the scared, panic-stricken child and finally got him calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

"Soda, let's go in the living room so we can talk," Darry said not wanting Pony to over hear their words.

"Did Pony hear you and Bruce today?" he asked.

"I don't think so; he was in the station with Steve. We were in the office," Soda told him.

"Okay," Darry sat down looking at Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes, why don't you go sleep in with Ponyboy. Soda will be in later," he told the sleepy boy. Johnny nodded and left the room.

"What are we going to do?" Soda asked keeping his voice low so they wouldn't wake Pony.

"Nothing yet, we keep an eye on Ponyboy and then when Paul makes his move, I'm going to teach him not to mess with a Curtis," Darry said looking at the clock.

"It's late, let's try to get some rest," they went down the hall to their separate rooms.

The next day rainy and cold, Pony and Johnny were on the porch. The others were in the house doing various activities.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked suddenly looking around the room.

"Him and Johnny went outside a while ago," Two-Bit said not looking up from the TV.

Pony was standing on the rain as Paul came up to him, he was frozen in terror.

"You need to tell everyone that I didn't send you back to camp alone and you were not hurt when you left. Tell them that you ran off and then hit your head," Paul ordered watching Pony back away from him.

"Please Paul, leave me alone. I can't tell them that. Soda will know that I am lying. Just leave me alone," Pony pleaded.

"Darry! You need to come out here now," Johnny yelled from the side walk. The tone of his voice caused instant silence in the room. Darry jumped up, followed by Soda as the panic in the usually quiet greaser chilled them all.

Darry stepped outside and understood the situation at once. He couldn't even believe that Paul had the nerve to show up here. He was obviously drunk; in fact he still had a bottle of beer in his hand. Soda cursed softly, hadn't Paul done enough to his family? Son panic was replaced by fury.

"Paul, just go home," Darry muttered as he forced himself to walk across the porch, down the steps to stand by his brother. He felt exhilarated that the confrontation was finally here. Paul looked up as he came closer, a sneer on his face. Soda jerked Pony behind him as the rest of the guys stood between Paul and the two youngest boys.

"Pony, you and Johnny go in the house," Darry ordered in a dead calm voice that he didn't feel.

"That's kind of stupid of you to come here alone Paul, what do you want?" he asked in a tone no one recognized.

"I needed to convince the kid to tell the truth so I can get my life back," Paul said.

"What truth is that, your truth?" Soda snapped.

"I lost everything because of him," Paul retorted.

"Whatever you lost Pony didn't have any part in it, you did that all on your own Paul," Darry told him.

Paul took a swing at Soda and caught them off guard, knocking the middle brother down. Darry helped the boy up and looked Paul in the eye.

"You want to try knocking me down?" he said fury in his voice, as he pushed Soda toward the house.

"Sodapop, go put some ice on that, then stay with your brother. I'll be in as soon as I take care of the trash," he saw the guys on the porch now; each one ready to intervene if necessary.

Darry took a step aside seconds before Paul would have tackled him. The soc lost his footing and fell face-first into the dirt. In the house Pony cried because Darry was fighting for him. Soda put his arm around the child as they watched from the window.

Outside Darry thought about his baby brother stumbling around, hurt in the fire and anger ran through him. Paul rose up on his knees.

"Stay down Paul!" Darry advised him; moving backwards, of course he didn't listen and took a step in Darry's direction, his fists raised.

Pony ran out the door. "Darry!" he shouted and Darry turned toward the boy just as Paul started swinging his fists. Darry did the only thing he could do, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Ponyboy. His fist connected sharply with Paul's jaw.

"Leave my family alone. Pony will tell what happened and if you even look at him wrong, I won't stop myself with one hit. Dally, will you and Two-Bit take him to the edge of town?" he asked looking at his ex-best friend in pity.

"Let's go you bum," Two-Bit said while opening his switchblade. Darry watched until the trio was out of sight and then went back inside with the rest of the guys and checked Soda's eye which was turning black, but would be fine.

"Man, you really decked that soc," Steve said. Pony stared at Darry wide-eyed.

"Pony, come here," Darry held his arm out to his little brother.

"I don't want you to think fighting is the answer to all your problems. There are other, better ways to solve things," Darry told Pony calmly.

"I already know that Darry," Pony replied quietly.

The next day was Darry's day off. Soda was at work, Pony and the others were at school, so he decided to lay back down awhile. He heard the front door open and close, then footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey," Jayden said leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," Darry answered sitting up as she walked over to him.

"I heard about Paul, I'm sorry that you had to fight him," she said when they were face to face.

"I am to, he was a good friend; but I told him that you don't mess with my family," he touched her face gently.

Jayden pressed her lips to his, he pulled away.

"Jayden," he rasped. "Oh God, I need you so much," he admitted tugging her until they were both lying on his bed. She moved nearer not surprised to find him aroused. His lean hand slid to the base of her spine and pulled her even closer.

"I want you," he whispered shakily kissing her throat. "I haven't been with anyone since you," he confessed to her.

"I haven't either," she told him.

Taking a deep breath, Darry pulled away. "We can't do this here, we shouldn't be doing this," he told her gruffly.

"No, hold me," Jayden wrapped his arms back around her. "Why shouldn't we?" she wanted to know.

"Because for the next six years, my life will be raising Ponyboy; I can't ask you to wait, it wouldn't be fair to you," he tried to explain it to her.

"If I had a child to raise instead of you, would you walk away from me?" she asked threading her fingers through his.

"Of course not, but that's different," Darry said quietly. "I don't have anything to offer you Jay," he told her seriously.

"Darry, you have a lot to offer me," Jayden told him, kissing him again.

"Like what?" he asked needing to know,

"Your love, security, a family, a place to belong, do you know that being in your arms is like home to me?" She asked him,

He shook his head.

"No matter what is wrong, when you hold me everything just melts away," she said.

"I feel that way to Jay," he replied. "But I can't expect you to waste six years of your life," he said seriously.

"You're not asking look six years is a long time. Who knows where we will be between now and then; all I'm asking for is a chance. Please don't send me away," she pleaded.

"I can't, I won't, I need you even if I don't like admitting it," Darry said.

"Why? Needing love and loving someone doesn't make you weak," Jayden pulled her shirt over her head.

"Love me Jayden," he raised his lips to hers. She bent to kiss him with a slow, fierce passion, feeling his body mold it's self to every inch of hers. Jayden slowly undressed Darry. She wanted to love him, cherish him, show him love wasn't supposed to make you pathetic. She placed kisses over his belly, while his hand found her in a way that made her tingle all over.

"Jayden, I need to be inside you," he whispered in a husky voice after a while.

"Yes, I want you deep inside me," she murmured. When he eased down, his hips still while increasing the pressure and rhythm of his hand on her.

Jayden cried out as the pleasure came in waves.

"Yes," Darry said. "I'm going to push you right over the edge now, don't think Jayden, and just let me have you. Let me have all of you," he told her his voice gruff with emotions. She stiffened under a wave of intense pleasure, her back arched as she looked into Darry's dark, blue eyes.

"Oh baby," he groaned as his hips thrust down into her. She was wet and ready for him. Darry gazed into Jayden's eyes as he filled her.

"Watch me," he choked out. "I'll let you have me," Darry's voice broke over the eruptive climax that stiffened him above her, his eyes were glazed, his breathing ragged as he shuddered again and again.

"Darry," Jayden whispered shivering in the aftermath of her own powerful climax. His fists clinched by her head.

"My tuff greaser," Jayden kissed him everywhere she could reach as he exploded into her.

"Jay," Darry groaned, he moved to lie beside her and pulled her trembling body to his. Holding each other close, their breathing slowly returned to normal.

It was 2:10 when Jayden looked at the bedside clock. They needed to get up; the boys would be home soon. The couple stood up and dressed, smiling and giving each other little touches and kisses. After Jayden sat down on the couch, Darry stretched out and put his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. They sat in a happy silence until the door burst open and the guys came in.

Pony's face lit up at the sight that greeted him.

"Hey Little One, how was your day?" Darry asked as Pony sat by him on the edge of the couch.

"Okay, how was yours?" he asked grinning.

"Great," Darry said grinning back at his little brother. Of course Two-Bit turned the TV on and ignored them for Mickey.

Pony was watching Darry and Jayden. His brother was relaxed, calm, happy and apparently in a good mood.

"I like it when you come around Jayden," Pony said.

"Really, why is that Pony?" she asked.

"Because you make Darry happy, he loves you, we all do. I hope you come over more often," he told her.

"It's entirely up to Darry how much I come around. I wouldn't want him to get tired of me," she joked.

Darry sat up. "No chance of that happening," he said quietly gazing into her eyes. "Hey guys, let's go to the lake," he suggested. They quickly agreed and were soon on the road. Darry held Jayden's hand the entire drive up.

Once there Darry had a chance to talk to his brothers.

"So Darry, things are serious looking with Jayden. Anything we should know?" Soda asked softly as they watched the woman in question swim with Steve and Johnny.

Darry was silent then, "Yeah I guess they are. I love her and want to spend a lot more time with her," he told them.

"Darry, are you going to marry Jayden?" Pony asked worried about his place in Darry's life.

"Not anytime in the foreseeable future," he said.

"Because of me?" Pony asked almost inaudibly.

"No Pony, I'm not sure either of us is ready for that kind of commitment yet. It has nothing to do with you. Jayden knows and understands that you are my first concern, but that doesn't mean I can't have her in my life to," Darry told Pony hugging him.

"Let's go swimming," Soda called running to the water.

The gang was joined by Tim, Curly, Dally and Angela and spent the rest of the day in the cool water, then had a big cookout. After that day the Shepard's and the Curtis families were forever linked.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
